


Hold Me (Down)

by A_reluctant_dreamer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom!Peter, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mild Painplay, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Spanking, Sub!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_reluctant_dreamer/pseuds/A_reluctant_dreamer
Summary: In the heat of their lovemaking Peter forgets about his super strength and restrains Tony. To his surprise, his lover seems to like it. This discovery is soon followed by others and Peter ventures into new territories.





	Hold Me (Down)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itfeelssogoodmrstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itfeelssogoodmrstark/gifts).

It's by accident that Peter restrains Tony for the first time. He's riding the man and he just forgets about his super strength as he holds Tony's hands, pushing them into the mattress. But it affects Tony, nonetheless. He tries not to slip into subspace, because they've never discussed it, but he can't help it.

And when Peter shifts and releases him, Tony starts begging. The sight of the red marks that he's left on Tony's wrists makes Peter confused and worried, but then Tony crosses his arms above his head and says  _ please _ in a way that Peter can't resist.

"You like this?" Peter asks as he rides Tony. He's surprised, but the sounds Tony makes are intoxicating.

He raises up so far that Tony almost slips out, then lowers himself just a few inches. He does it again, until Tony is writhing beneath him.

"You begged so beautifully before," Peter remarks, trailing a finger down Tony's jaw.

"Do you want me to ride you?" he asks with a coy smile. "Then ask for it," he whispers

Tony can barely speak. At first his eyes fall shut and he shivers. For one thing Peter's rim is maddeningly tight around the tip of his cock. For another, submitting so unexpectedly is a heady sensation.

"Please," he croaks, opening his eyes. His head is spinning but he wants to watch Peter, to stay connected to him.

"Say it," Peter orders, squeezing Tony's wrists.

"Please, ride me," Tony moans, bucking his hips upwards involuntarily.

"Like this?" Peter asks, lowering himself in a tantalisingly slow motion.

Tony strains against Peter's grip, wanting to grab the boy's hips and guide him on his dick, but of course he can't free himself. His struggle however is fuel to the fire.

"Don't you like being restrained?" Peter asks in mock confusion. "I thought you asked for it, because you like it," he adds, tilting his head and biting his lip.

"I do," Tony whimpers, his features contorting. Peter is completely still on his cock. His heat envelopes him deliciously, but he can't get any friction. "Please move, baby."

"Hmm, that's more like it," Peter smiles and starts riding Tony until they are both sweaty and out of breath.

This is the first time they do this. They come together and Peter wraps Tony in his embrace. He rubs and kisses his bruised wrists delicately as they come down from their highs. They fall asleep for a few hours, then when they stir, Peter brings up the subject.

"You never said that you liked these things."

"No, I haven't."

"Why?"

"Didn't think you'd be into it," Tony admits.

"Neither did I, but it felt good," Peter shrugs.

Tony smiles but he doesn’t dare ask if they're going to do it again.

Peter isn't that shy though.

"So, what else do you like?"

"Do you really want to know?" Tony frowns.

"Yes. I mean, talking about it won't hurt," Peter shrugs.

Tony smiles. "You let me come so easily."

Now it's Peter’s turn to frown. "What? We lasted long enough; I think."

Tony chuckles. "Yes, we did. Not what I meant. You could... You know, not let me come?"

"But... Oh! Oh? Would you enjoy that?" Peter asks with dawning realisation.

"I would, baby," Tony says softly, trying to hide his whimper. But he's already getting hard again. Letting his imagination run wild with Peter is extremely hot.

"But I love it when you come," Peter says. "I want you to come," he pouts.

"Then you should let me. On your own terms. Make me beg? I'll do it. Make me wait? I will. Tease me until I'll cry? I'll love it."

Peter feels hot all over. They are entering a new and exciting territory together. Tony revealing these desires to him is incredibly intimate. Peter kisses him hard, pressing their naked bodies together.

"What else?" He whispers into Tony's ear.

"I love watching you, baby, but I also love you in control. So, blindfolds."

"Like this?" Peter asks, covering Tony's eyes with his hand and teasing his lips with the tip of his tongue.

"Mm," Tony moans. "Just like this."

"Anything else?" Peter asks, slipping his hand between their bodies and stroking Tony's hardening cock a few times.

"Are you sure?" Tony asks looking at the boy seriously. 

Peter nods. 

"You don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"I know," Peter says, swallowing hard.

"I also like pain to a certain extent," Tony admits, searching his boy's face.

Peter pauses.

"But... But I don't want to hurt you," he blurts.

"You wouldn't be. You'd be giving me pleasure," Tony assures. "But of course, you don't have to."

"How can pain feel good?" Peter asks, snuggling close to Tony, both frightened and intrigued by the idea.

"It feels good when it passes," Tony says. "And it feels good to trust someone so much. It feels safe to know how much I'll be taking. To have control. Because I can stop you, even if I don't."

"I would stop," Peter promises. He's not sure if he could begin, but if Tony told him to stop, he'd do it.

"I know, baby," Tony says, pulling him in for a kiss.

They don't pull apart for a long time. They rock their bodies, rubbing their erections together.

Then, Peter asks. "Do you want to try?"

Tony gasps. "The question is: do you?"

"I'll try," Peter says. "I'm strong. I can take care of you. And I love you."

"Yes, baby. You are strong. So strong," Tony whispers, his voice cracking.

"Want to feel what I can give you?" Peter teases. He's a bit unsure yet, but he's willing to experiment and Tony's answering moan is pure encouragement.

He trails his fingers down Tony's face and neck, until he reaches his chest. He scrapes his nails against Tony's chest, carefully but strong enough to leave marks. Tony hisses and moans.

"Yesss... Yes please, baby."

Peter pinches his nipple, only a little bit harder than usual. Tony's whole body jerks.

Getting more confident, Peter reaches for his webshooters on the bedside table. He slips them onto his wrists, followed by Tony's hungry gaze.

"I want to use my hands," Peter explains.

"I know," Tony whispers, his breathing shallow as Peter's raises to his knees.

His boy is beautiful, his muscles toned despite his lean figure. And now he's towering over him, ready to take control. Tony shudders.

Peter reaches for Tony's hand. He takes them gently in his and pulls them to his lips before webbing them to the bedpost.

Tony sighs, allowing the waves of submission to pull him under.

Peter takes him in, then leans forward, as if to kiss Tony. He doesn't, however. Instead, he reaches for the pillow discarded next to his head. He pulls off the pillowcase and rips it with one swift motion. The sound echoes in the silence.

Tony's eyes are wide. His heart is hammering, his body pulsating with arousal. Peter kisses him as he slips the blindfold onto his eyes and fastens it.

Tony moans and Peter admires him, sitting back to his heels. He feels a bit nervous but also extremely turned on. He pinches Tony's nipples and delights in the man's cries. He repeats it a few times and when they've gotten even more sensitive, he leans in to lick, then to bite them.

The sensation makes Tony pull against his restrains. He wants to card his fingers through Peter's hair and keep him there, but he can't.

Peter hums in pleasure, hovering an inch above Tony's chest.

"Did it feel good?"

"Yes," Tony pants.

"Do you want me to do it again?" Peter asks, teasing around Tony's other nipple with his nail.

"Please, Peter!"

The sound of his names sends a jolt of arousal through Peter's body. He moves to Tony's other nipple and bites down hard.

The man jerks but the mattress doesn't allow him to move away. His hips thrust upwards and his cock brushes against Peter's stomach.

"What do you say now?" Peter asks, raising up and trailing his fingers down Tony's body.

"Thank you, Peter," the man whispers.

"You are welcome," Peter says, closing his fingers around Tony's cock.

He pulls back his foreskin, but instead of stroking him, he starts playing with the tip. He draws his thumb across Tony's frenulum, then presses lightly against the glans, massaging them until he catches a drop of precum leaking from his slit.

Tony moans and bucks upwards but Peter puts his other hand on his hip and presses him down.

"Patience," he warns and starts his little game again.

By the end Tony is whimpering and struggling against Peter's grip.

"Shhh," Peter soothes and strokes Tony's whole length a few times.

The man cries out in ecstasy.

"Please," he moans, as Peter returns his attention to the tip of his cock.

Tony is rock hard now, and extremely responsive. Each caress of Peter's finger makes him shiver.

"Do you need a break?" Peter asks when Tony's whines and whimpers become incessant.

"No," the man pants.

"You are not allowed to cum yet, you know that, right?" Peter warns him.

"I'll be good," Tony promises.

It makes something hot coil in Peter's stomach.

"Good," he says, his voice trembling a little.

He licks his palm, coating it in saliva before closing his fist around Tony's erection. He starts jerking him off without warning.

Tony lets him go on for a surprisingly long time. His breathing is laboured and sweat covers his body, but he doesn't stop Peter. When the boy tightens his grip on his hip however, pushing his nails in Tony's skin, the man nearly tips over the edge. He yanks against the webs, meaning to grab Peter's wrist, but all he can do is hiss.

Peter stops, though, pulling away just in time. He doesn't give Tony too long a break, however. He pinches his nipple and twists as he teases him.

"So bold, even now, sprayed out for me like this."

The man whimpers.

"Look how much you enjoy this," Peter says, moving on to his other nipple. "I bet you came right away if I touched your cock now."

When he lets go of Tony's nipple though, Peter goes straight to his cock. He pulls the foreskin back over the tip and massages Tony through it, holding his cock between his two fingers. Tony gasps.

"Remember..." Peter stars. "you're not allowed to come," he finishes, closing his fist around Tony's cock and staring to stroke him, exposing his sensitive tip again.

"Peter!" Tony cries, trying to pull away from Peter's fist.

"Shh, you are doing fine," Peter says calmingly. "You are beautiful and so, so hard for me... Is it for me, Tony?"

"Only you," Tony says, moaning as he feels Peter straddling him.

Peter can't resist. He wanted to tease Tony with his hand, but he's turned on, too and he needs to be full. He shifts his hip so that his entrance lines up with Tony's erection and pushes against it.

Tony gasps, pulling against his restrains again.

Peter punishes him by letting go of his cock and only giving him the stimulation of his own ass as he ruts down on Tony's erection.

"Peter please," Tony moans when Peter lines them up again.

"What do you want?" Peter asks, unable to decide if Tony's begging for more or less.

"Please let me come," Tony moans.

Peter draws back. "Like this?" He's barely even touching Tony now.

"No," the man sobs, squeezing his eyes shut as if in pain. "Take me inside, please."

"Mm, you would feel good inside, wouldn't you?" Peter teases, bucking his hips forward a few times. "You would fill my hole so good, like you always do. And you're begging me to let you come? Already? Don't you want to enjoy me some more?" he asks, pushing his nails into Tony's side as he runs down his hand on him.

Tony jumps, his head falling to the side. He looks gone. Peter's breath hitches. It's both frightening and emboldening to see his lover so completely at his mercy.

"I'll... " Tony starts, but his voice breaks. "I'll be good, I'll do what you tell me."

"Oh, you will, won't you?" Peter teases before kissing him hard.

They both moan into it and when Peter straightens up, he takes Tony's cock into his hand and drives him inside himself in one swift movement.

Tony freezes, his back arching from the bed, his head thrown back. He's gasping for air and Peter can literally see him teetering on the edge of orgasm.

"I'm right here with you," he whispers to anchor Tony and it works.

A tear runs down on the man’s face, but he breathes again and nods, signalling that he's back.

Peter moves carefully. Taking Tony without lube stings a bit, but he's still slick from earlier.  _ From Tony's cum _ , he thinks, and he shudders. It makes both of them hiss in pleasure.

Peter starts rocking his hips more steadily now.

"Do you still like pain?" he asks, as he slips down, taking Tony in all the way.

Tony gasps and nods. The way he moves his head though, suggests that he's trying to remove his blindfolds.

"Do you want to see?"

"Yes," Tony admits.

"You asked for it, though," Peter says coolly. "So now you only get to listen," he whispers near the man's ear, "and feel," he adds, licking across Tony's parted lips.

Tony moans and they rock together for a few heartbeats before Peter straightens up again, shifting his angle.

"I'm going to slap you," he announces, remembering how Tony talked about the safety of knowing what is to come.

He leaves however an element of surprise when he doesn't go for Tony's face, but the soft underside of his upper arm.

The sound seems to echo in the room, only silenced by Tony hiss and moan. Peter watches the red mark forming on his lover's skin. He doesn’t miss the hungry way Tony thrusts up into him when pleasure starts to replace pain on his face.

"I'll hit your other arm," Peter announces, his hand already in the air. This time, he doesn't let the sensation run its course. He scrapes his nails along Tony's arm before the sting of it can fade.

Tony jerks and Peter hums in pleasure.

"That’s right, fuck me. Fuck my tight hole. You are mine. Your cock is mine. Your pleasure is mine," Peter says, suddenly dizzy with the hot, heavy sensation his words spread in his own body, too.

Tony's skin is glistening with sweat and his abs must burn as he fucks up into Peter tied up like he is. Peter angles himself, so that Tony can hit his prostate more. He doesn't hold back on the sounds it draws from him.

"Peter?" Tony whimpers.

"I'm gonna come on your cock. I'm going to cover you in my cum. And you're going to take it," Peter says, clutching Tony's wrists as he picks up his pace.

"Peter, please," Tony begs.

"No."

This one little word, spoken in a soft but firm voice is almost enough to tip Peter over. He rides Tony harder until his breath hitches. He reaches down to jerk himself off, but one stroke is enough. He's shooting his load all over Tony's torso, high on the tide of his release, clenching around Tony and riding him until it almost becomes painful.

Tony's breath is laboured. He's biting his lip so hard that he almost draws blood and a tear appears at the hem of his blindfolds.

Peter slaps his arms again in quick succession. The sob it draws from Tony sounds almost as relief.

Peter gets off him, pulls Tony's legs up and kneels between them. He kisses Tony's ankle, then runs his hand down on the underside of his calf.

When he reaches his thigh, he hears Tony's breath hitch.

"What is it?" Peter asks.

"Please," Tony breathes feebly. "Hit me."

Peter moans. "I will," he promises and delivers instantly. "But then, I'll stroke you, like this," he adds taking Tony's erection in his hand and flicking his wrist just the right way. "Five times each round. Can you take ten rounds?"

Tony's trembling from head to foot. He pulls hard on his restrains, not to escape this time but to steady himself.

"Answer me."

"I... I..." Tony's head tilts to the side and he sobs.

"Let's make it eight, shall we?" Peter asks, slapping his other thigh hard.

Tony cries out but Peter's hand is already on his cock. He smudges the precome from Tony's slit, talking to him in a soft, soothing voice.

"You're doing so well. There, I'm done with this round. Breath... Are you ready?"

He doesn't wait for an answer though. Tony is too far gone to form words. Peter waits a few heartbeats than brings his hand down on Tony's right thigh again.

Tony sounds positively desperate now. And they are only on their third round. Peter smirks as he strokes Tony.

"Your cock is so beautiful. Does it hurt?"

Tony's moan tells him both  _ yes _ and  _ no _ .

"One more stroke," Peter says, drawing it out, tightening his fist on the slow movement.

The fourth hit makes Tony gasp. His back arches, hips raising from the mattress.

"Wait," he croaks, as Peter reaches for his erection.

Peter acts on instinct. He slaps Tony's thigh again.

"You don't give orders now," he warns, slipping his hand towards Tony's leaking cock.

Before going for the ten strokes he now owes Tony, he brushes his balls.

"God, your balls are so tight. You really are ready to come," he comments, closing his fist around the base of the man's cock.

"Don't come yet."

"Please," Tony begs.

"No," Peter denies. "I know you can take it. Be good for me. I'll make you feel fantastic in the end. We've paused for long enough, are you ready?"

This time Peter waits for Tony's answering nod.

The ten strokes are torture. At first, he goes fast, then stops abruptly, making the second five maddeningly slow. Tony couldn't bear it otherwise, however. Peter can barely resist ducking in and taking Tony into his mouth. He yearns the hot, velvety sensation on his tongue.

After the last stroke he pulls away his hand faster than before and even this slight change of pace is enough to make Tony whimper.

"Only three to go," Peter announces.

He slaps Tony harder than before. His hiss is imminent, but the moan that follows seems to come from much deeper in his chest.

"Look at you, so beautiful," Peter praises as he strokes Tony, fast this time.

He only just manages to pull away in time.

"Shhh. You did fine. You did beautifully," Peter says. "Breath now," he adds as he leans in for a kiss.

Tony lets out a surprised sound but welcomes Peter's lips on his. Peter takes his time, giving both of them a moment of respite before the last two rounds.

Then, he sits back on his knees and rubs against the red patch on the back of Tony's thigh. He wonders how much it will take for the marks to fade.

He's taken a liking to the sound of skin on skin. This slap makes him whimper, too. He keeps his hand on the mark and massages is, at he uses his left to stroke Tony. He goes slowly. No cruel surprises at the end.

"You are so good for me," he praises. "One last round. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Tony gasps, a tear running down from under the blindfold.

"Don't come until I say so."

"No," Tony moans.

"Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"I'll make you feel amazing," Peter promises, slapping Tony one last time.

Tony's cry is the loudest yet.

Peter grabs his cock and starts jerking him off.

He's past the five strokes but waits for Tony to beg him. When he does, Peter gives in immediately.

"Yes, yes come for me."

He moans in unison with Tony, his eyes wide, drinking in the incredible beauty of his lover as he climaxes.

When Tony hisses, becoming sensitive, Peter pulls away. He places Tony's legs gently down and lies half on top of him. He cups Tony's face and captures his lips in a light kiss.

"I love you, you are perfect," he tells him, pushing the blindfold gently up to his forehead.

Tony blinks his eyes open drunkenly. His smile melts Peter's heart.

"I love you, too, Peter," he whispers in a hoarse voice, one last tear running down on his cheek.

Peter presses a kiss to his forehead and pulls the man closer, tight in his embrace.

He rips the webs restraining Tony's arms, too and hums contentedly when he feels them wrapping around his body.

They stay like this for a long time, whispering loving words and exchanging soft kisses.

Then, Peter pulls back and asks.

"Do you have something I can put on the bruises?"

Tony smiles gratefully up at him.

"You're so good at this."

"Is this a thing?" Peter asks.

"Yes, it's called aftercare," Tony tells him.

Peter hums. "It felt right."

"It is," Tony agrees, moving to reach the bedside cabinet. He takes out a tube and hands it to Peter.

Before lying back, he drinks some water.

"Hydration is key, too."

"Noted," Peter nods and wipes a drop of water from the corner of Tony's mouth. He sucks it off his thumb and they share a smile.

He starts with Tony's thighs, then moves up to his arms as well, spreading the lotion with slow and careful motions. When he's done Tony pulls him close again. Peter goes with it but after a short kiss, he speaks.

"Let me get you some more to drink. I'll be right back."

Tony holds him for a few seconds before letting him go. Peter hurries to get back to his side and they take almost an hour to come down, soft and safe in each other's arms before moving to take a shower.

As they stand in front of the mirror afterwards, Peter hugging Tony from behind, the man raises his gaze to meet Peter's.

"That went well," he says with a slight blush.

"It did," Peter agrees. "Shall we do it again some time?"

They beam at each other.

  
  



End file.
